liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Slushy (523)
Slushy, A.K.A. Experiment 523, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to make ice and snowstorms. His one true place is making Shave Ice with Dupe. Bio Experiment 523 was the 523rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to make ice and snow, but could use these powers to convert areas into frozen tundras. 523 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 523's pod landing atop a vending machine. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When Stitch shook the vending machine, trying to get a soda, Slushy's pod fell out and rolled into a nearby drain, the sewage water activating the experiment. 523 then made his way to a helicopter base, where he stowed away aboard a helicopter and covered the entire island in snow. Lilo and Stitch were eventually able to capture 523, whom Lilo named Slushy, and took him back to their house. There, Lilo convinced Slushy to cover Lilo's house in more snow. However, while Lilo and Stitch were busy playing in the snow, Gantu arrived and captured Slushy. The former then forced the experiment to cover the island in a massive blizzard and create an ice palace for Gantu. Later, Lilo, Stitch and Splodyhead arrived at the ice palace to recapture Slushy. When Gantu saw them coming, he came outside to stop them, but Lilo and Stitch were able to fool Gantu with a couple of decoys which he blasted, thinking it was them. A long, drawn-out battle ensued between Slushy and Splodyhead, which ended when the former froze the latter. However, Splodyhead was later freed, and blasted a ball of fire into the sky to clear Slushy's snowstorms. Lilo and Stitch then recaptured Slushy and found him a one true place making Shave Ice. Slushy reappeared in "Elastico". In "Angel", Slushy was one of the experiments who Angel reverted to evil using her song, causing the former to go on a rampage, freezing the town. Slushy and the other dehabilitated experiments attacked Stitch aboard a ship, but Angel turned them back to good before they could finish Stitch off. Working together, the experiments were then able to successfully escape the ship. In "Spike", Slushy was one of the experiments in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group. When Slushy created and threw a snowball at Pleakley with boredom, it instead accidentally hit Splodyhead, a battle ensued between the two experiments, which ended when Pleakley convinced Slushy and Splodyhead to attempt the hugging therapy on each other. Slushy was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. In "Snafu", Slushy and Dupe were seen using their combined powers to sell multiple Shave Ice cones. Gantu then attempted to revert Slushy and Dupe to evil with a recording of Angel's song, but due to interference from Experiment 120, Gantu's karaoke tape was played instead, much to Slushy and Dupe's humor. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Slushy, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Slushy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by freezing oncoming waves of Leroys with his ice breath. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Slushy made an appearance in the Stitch! anime along with Sinker. Hämsterviel uses both of them to attack a cruise ship. He makes a second appearance along with Kixx, Slugger, Pix, Boomer, and Blowhard when Yuna and Stitch visit Tokyo Disneyland. Personality Slushy appears to hold a grudge against Splodyhead. But they resolved it in "Spike". He is a very happy experiment. He likes to play with his 'cousins' by starting snowball fights. He also messes with his friends sometimes by making the ground slippery or freezing something they need (though he has done it less since Lilo turned him good). He does like some of the simple things, and misses them since he can no longer do them. He also cannot wait to find one of his family members so he can play with them again. Even though most Experiments prefer to walk on all fours, 523 likes to walk on his hind legs, but he will walk on all fours to walk faster, or when he's scared. Biology Appearance Slushy is a small icy blue-colored koala-like creature with no ears, small arms and legs, a thin mouth, a large blue-green nose, dark blue eyes and three icicles behind his head. Special Abilities Slushy is a freeze inducer, able to blast gusts of ice in ranges from a simple snow-cone to a massive blizzard. The capabilities of these blasts vary, displaying the ability to create snow rather than ice as well. He has demonstated an extent of power able to turn a tropical paradise into a winter urban. Slushy can meld weapons with his icy breath, strong enough to repel fire without melting, and taking an extremely concentrated amount of which to do so. Also, his breath is cold enough to freeze plasma blasts into simple clumps of snow. Slushy has displayed cryokinesis, the ability to manipulate ice in any size, shape, or form. When crushed under a pillar of ice, he suddenly lifted them above him and turned them into a spinning hurricane without touching them, displaying this ability for the first time. Slushy can be easily broken into a shapeless lump of blocks and bits of ice, but just as easily he can bring himself back together. The time period he can stay in this form is unknown, as he has never demonstrated much longer than a few seconds. Slushy has displayed limited airborn mobility, however he has no flight or levitation capabilites, including enhanced jumping, and his ability to maneuver along coasters of midair icicles, which deteriorate as he goes, and that act can get him a good distance extra. Weaknesses Splodyhead appears to be a near-match for Slushy. He hates fire, which causes him to melt. His Ice powers are weakened if it is too hot. His powers are helped if he is by a water source. He has a little bit of extra strength, but he is weaker when compared to 626 or Leroy. Trivia *Slushy's pod color is blue. *Slushy is described by the experiment computer screen that says "Experiment 523 Primary function: Freeze inducer". Gallery 523 slushy by bricerific43-d5a5hp8.jpg ScreenCapture 25 01 13 4-43-00.jpg|Slushy's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-01-08-14h22m17s60.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-19h24m41s25.png screenCapture 26.01.13 20-52-24.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-08-14h17m47s176.png screenCapture 26.01.13 20-50-56.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h14m10s85.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-14h29m25s212.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h13m58s197.png|Fire vs. Ice vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h15m39s200.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-14h29m59s67.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h16m20s87.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h16m49s131.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h17m05s29.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h17m27s244.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-14h30m30s124.png screenCapture 26.01.13 20-55-29.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-08-14h30m44s242.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-14h31m37s30.png|Slushy broken up vlcsnap-2013-01-08-14h20m46s168.png|Slushy captured vlcsnap-2013-01-08-14h21m19s233.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-22h18m35s173.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-07h45m43s240.png|Slushy turned evil by Angel vlcsnap-2013-01-10-07h47m14s123.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-15h57m28s163.png vlcsnap-2013-02-03-09h41m09s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-29-14h09m10s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-29-14h10m29s137.png screenCapture 28.01.13 1-10-25.jpg|Slushy and Splodyhead hugging Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h41m06s240.png|Slushy with Dupe Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h54m41s222.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h36m50s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m39s38.png 1000px-Screen shot 2013-01-11 at 11 33 28 PM.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h15m20s232.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h05m12s39.png screenCapture 26.01.13 20-52-00.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-07-14h05m55s82.png 523anime.png|Slushy in Stitch! anime ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-51-19.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-01-53.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-00-07.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-40-20.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-41-54.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series Category:Males